The present invention relates to a passenger transportation conveyor apparatus, such as an escalator, auto-lane or the like, which can be installed easily, for example, on stairways, such as in a railroad station, in public facilities, along a slope or on a flat plane.
A passenger transportation conveyor apparatus which is designed to reduce the space required for installation of, for example, an escalator, and in particular, the height of its support frame, has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-19996 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 6-32577.
The aforementioned passenger transportation conveyor apparatus is comprised of substantially a large-sized guide wheel installed in a machine room on both ends of a transportation path in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor support frame, wherein a string of step-boards wound around the periphery of the large sized guide wheel are reversed in their direction of travel with the surfaces of their step boards being reversed or facing downward on the return run. Therefore, while the height of the machine room or the support frame nevertheless has been reduced, the space required for installation of the passenger transportation conveyor itself prevented from being reduced.